


Washing Your Troubles Away

by Psybee



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psybee/pseuds/Psybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulfberth always had trouble getting his wife away from forge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing Your Troubles Away

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt : Adrianne Avennicci/Ulfberth War-Bear  
>  I can't be the only one who thinks these two are cute? I'd love to see something fluffy and tender, perhaps bathtime fun as Ulfberth helps Adrianne wash all that soot off after a long day at the forge. Bonus internets to a!a if Ulfberth's beard is somehow involved in a sexy way._

The setting of the sun and the ringing of bells at the Temple signaled closing time for most of the shops in the Plains District. It also signaled the start of Ulfberth War-Bear's evening ritual which included counting the day's profits, locking up more of the expensive weapons away, and retrieving his wife from the forge. The first two tasks never gave him any trouble. It was the final task that always caused him problems. And as he opened the front door and heard the voice of Idolaf Battle-Born, Ulfberth knew that his task was about to get much harder.

"We need more Adrianne," Idolaf stated, looking down at the woman seated on the grindstone. "You don't understand the gravity of the situation."

"What I understand is either the Legion likes to throw away their weapons after one use or the Stormcloaks soldiers are made of stone.”

The Imperial liaison grumbled, crossing his arms on his chest. "The Empire will pay triple the amount."

It was now Adrianne's turn to grumble. She swung her leg over and rose from the grindstone to face Idolaf. "You do not understand the gravity of my situation. I am but one woman and you want scores of weapons. If the Legion needs these swords so badly, go talk to Eorlund Gray-Mane. I am not the only person in town with a forge."

Idolaf scoffed. "I'd sooner kiss the feet of Ulfric Stormcloak."

"I would pay money to see that." The blacksmith turned and seated herself at the grindstone. "Fine. I will make your swords. But do not expect them for at least four days."

"The Empire thanks you Avenicci." The Nord gave the woman a slight bow before turning on his heel and disappearing into the Plains District. Adrianne let out a sigh and rested her head on the sandstone. Just when the workload was becoming lighter.

"Another order for the never appeased Legion?" She raised her eyes to see her husband standing near the work bench.

"I don't understand that man," Adrianne rose and sluggishly walked over to the smelter.

"Don't let it bother you. We'll deal with it in the morning."

"An order like this can't wait for morning. It's not like he's going to go to Eorlund for the swords." Ulfberth rubbed his tired eyes. He was afraid it would come to this. His wife was a smart woman, there was no doubt about it, but sometimes she refused to face the facts.

"So you're not coming in." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No. Not when I have so much to do."

"Fine." Ulfberth threw up his hands and stormed towards the back of their store/home. 

Adrianne let out an exhausted sigh, wishing she could just join her husband inside. But she knew the faster she finished the order, the more money the shop would make and with the Civil War raging on that meant more business for Adrianne and for Warmaiden.

She grabbed the shovel and began dumping coal into the fire, heating up the smelter. Once enough coal was placed inside the dome, Adrianne placed the shovel aside and stretched her arms over her head in preparation. Before she could continue, a pair of large hands grabbed her wrists. The Imperial gasped and began to struggle in the stranger's grip and took in lungful of air, ready to scream.

"Relax or the guards are going to think something's wrong," a familiar raspy voice filled her ears. Her motions ceased for a moment, then started up again. "Let me go Ulfberth! I have maces to make."

The Nord let out a sigh and dragged his still struggling wife past the smelter and to the back of their home. “Well, I say it’s time for you to have a break,” Ulfberth replied, kicking the rear door open.

Adrianne growled. “And I say…” Her protests stopped when the savory aroma of vanilla and apple hit her nose and wafted behind her, into the night. The Nord ushered his wife inside and locked the door behind him. "What's this?"

The entire home was dimly lit. A large bathtub was situated in the front room of their store, filled more than halfway with warm water. Beside the tub a small table and a shorter stool stood. Atop the table was a bowl holding slices of cheese, apple and grapes. Hanging off the side was a small washrag. She moved towards the tub and thought it was their bathing tub but when she ran a finger along the rim her eyes widened. The almost waist-high tub was made out of pure Refined Malachite.

“But? How? You?”

"Yes, I did this and it took me weeks since you tend to hog the forge. But enough of that. You need to relax," Ulfberth calmly stated, undoing the straps of her apron and removing it. "The world's not going to end if the Legion doesn’t get their weapons. Plus you reek."

"Tell that to Idolaf Battle-Born." The warrior ignored the comment as he peeled off the soot covered dress from his wife's body.

Ulfberth shrugged his shoulders. "Nah. Don't feel like it. Besides you're _my wife_. Now get the rest of your clothes off and hop into the tub." The blacksmith scowled as her husband walked past her and to the front door. The scowl soon melted into a small smile. 

As Ulfberth locked the door, Adrianne removed her undergarments, tossing them onto the pile of discarded clothing. Once she was seated comfortably in the tub, the Imperial closed her eyes and let out a sigh as the warmth seeped into her body.

"Nice, isn't it?" Adrianne cracked open an eye to see her husband now seated in the stool next to the tub. He picked up a grape and brought it to her lips. She lazily opened her mouth and accepted his offering. Ulfberth then grabbed the washcloth and dumped it in the water. He began with her arms, scrubbing off the soot and grime left by the day’s work. Ulfberth wiped down her other arm and then headed towards her chest.

"Now, do you still want to work on those weapons tonight," he asked huskily. Adrianne idly opened an eye. "You know I have to."

"Wrong answer."

Before she could respond, Adrianne heard her husband get up and remove something, then felt herself being pushed forwards and Ulfberth climbing into the tub and sitting behind her, iron armor and all. His boots sat neatly on top of the stool.

"Ulfberth, what are you doing," she hissed as her skin came in contact with the iron plate he wore. He wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her shoulder, “Nothing.”

His hands then went to her shoulder blades and began to rub small circles, easing the tension out of her weary muscles.

“Feeling better?”

“Very.” She sighed happily.

“So what’s this about working through the night?”

“Only way the Empire gets their weapons on time.” She looked over her shoulder. “And a simple massage isn’t going to deter me.”

The hands immediately stopped their motions.

“Well then. It looks like I’m going to have to try harder.”

Before she could respond she was pushed forward yet again. She heard some rustling and the sound of iron hitting the floor. Ulfberth grabbed her waist and, with some difficulty, positioned her so that they were chest-to-chest in the tub, with Adrianne resting on his thighs. Water sloshed over the tub’s edge but neither occupant cared. He attached his mouth to her neck, sucking on it gently. Adrianne gasped as a pulse originating from between her legs made itself known. He gingerly grabbed at her breasts, making sure to tweak the dark nipple between his fingers. She writhed in his grasp, feeling the rough fiber of his gauntlet on her body. The slight pulse she felt before evolved into a steady throb. She rubbed her face against his neck. Ulfberth let out a deep chuckle as his right hand slowly traveled down, across her stomach, in between her legs and through the short sinewy hair that hid her pearl.

"Yess..." Adrianne let out a loud gasp and rocked against him. They were not new to lovemaking, not by a long shot. In fact her father often wondered why he wasn’t a grandfather yet. But somehow she felt that this occasion was different. Maybe it was the feeling of the coarse leather on her most intimate parts. Or maybe it was the fact they were doing it in a tub custom made by her husband. In the end it didn’t matter to Adrianne, especially when Ulfberth finally decided to enter her. He began pumping two fingers in and out, coaxing out breathy sighs from his wife, curving them while his thumb flicked and stroked her sensitive nub. Adrianne let out another cry and sank her fingers into her husband’s shoulders.

And at that moment, nothing else mattered. Not the war, not dragons, not Idolaf and his demands. Nothing mattered. Her whole universe was centered on the delicious pleasure that was ever growing, ever bubbling up.

And just as she was at the precipice, just as the coil of pleasure in her lower stomach was about to snap, Ulfberth removed his hands from her body. Adrianne collapsed onto her husband and let out what could only be described as a death wail. Ulfberth looked down calmly at his frustrated wife. His grin grew as she growled, grabbing him by the beard and pulling it until her forehead was pressed against his.

"By the Eight! **WHY. DID. YOU. STOP.** " She asked harshly. Every word was enunciated with a hard tug. The smile on Ulfberth's face remained. He pried her fingers out of his beard.

"Don't you have Idolaf's Legion order to fill?"

"Damn the Legion and damn Idolaf," she spat out, grinding her body feverishly against his, "Now finish what you started or I swear..."

That’s my girl! Ulfberth quickly pulled off one of his gauntlets and attacked, slipping his fingers back inside, stroking her pearl and leaning forward to attach his mouth onto his wife’s right breast. The rest of her threat died in her throat as she bucked against the intruding digits. She responded to his actions by peppering kisses along his neck, tasting the slight sweat that sat on his skin.

They moved in and out and faster and faster.

Before she knew it her orgasm hit and she knew nothing but the bliss caused by her beloved. Ulfberth watched as Adrianne arched into him, eyes closed, mouth open in a silent scream. He felt her seize around his hand. Once she released the vice on his fingers, her body sagged onto his own. She was like a rag-doll in Ulfberth's arms. Ulfberth let out a chuckle.

"So, no work until tomorrow, right?"

The blacksmith cocked her face towards him. “Right. But now I have a new problem.”

“And what would that be?” Adrianne tugged on his beard.

“You got me dirty again.” And as Adrianne planted a passionate kiss on his lips, whilst her hands dove under water and beneath his trousers a single thought flashed through Ulfberth War-Bear’s mind.

Mission completed.


End file.
